Innocence of a Child
by DivaStar
Summary: What if Linsey was not Eddie's daughter? who's is she?


Innocence of a Child  
By DivaStar  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This is my first ever CSI fic. This plot just seemed to pop into my head one night, and I felt the need to add another story to the sadly low number of CSI fan fictions. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
P.S. this story is set before the show, just incase some of you couldn't figure it out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Setting: 1993. Eddie is out of town, Catherine just went into labor, so who does she call? (A/N: Ghostbusters! Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I'll shut-up know.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
::Brrrrrrring!:: ::Brrrrring!::  
  
"Oh, damn."  
  
::Brrri-:: "Hello?"  
  
"Gil,"  
  
"Catherine!?!" He was surprised, to say the least. He glanced at the illuminated digits on the nightstand "It's two in the morning…"  
  
"I'm aware of that, Gil. I really need you to come over here." Her voice sounded scared, almost pleading.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"My water just broke…"  
  
"Oh god," he muttered, running a hand through his hair, and frantically trying to clear his mind. "Where's Eddie?"  
  
"Out of town all weekend. Gil, please." she whimpered.  
  
"Okay, don't worry. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Hurry."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." he reassured her, before turning off the cell phone.  
  
Grissom quickly tossed some clean clothes on, before dashing out the door to his Tahoe. As the engine roared to life, he let out a long sigh "This is going to be a LONG night."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He pulled to a stop along a light tan house, letting the engine die as he stepped from the car. A cold breeze nipped at his skin as he crossed the distance between the Tahoe and Catherine's front door.  
He used the key she had given him, and pushed open the door. Then he saw her.  
  
She was sitting on the couch, propped up on a few pillows. Her strawberry-blond hair was splayed over the back of the sofa, and darkened with perspiration.  
She turned around when she heard the door close.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered, her frightened eyes softening with gratitude.  
  
"You can thank me all you want latter, right now let's get you to the hospital." he told her.  
  
Without even waiting for a reply, he bent down and scooped Catherine up in his arms. Almost effortlessly, he carried her out to his car. After setting her on the back seat he hurried back into the house. He grabbed a few pillows and a blanket for Catherine, as well as the 'baby bag' that he had helped her pack months ago, and brought it all out to the car.  
He was in the process of tucking the pillows and blanket around Catherine, in an attempt to make her as comfortable as possible, when the first contraction hit.  
  
He felt her muscles tense, heard her sharp intake of breath, and saw the tears fall from her closed eyes as the wave of pain engulfed her. He reached out and clasped her hand, letting her squeeze until it turned purple if she wished. When the moment had passed he hastily slammed the door shut, and moved to climb in the drivers side door. The engine roared to life again, and they speed off towards the nearest Las Vegas hospital. Every once in a while he would reach back and take her hand, while whispering reassuring words.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, after what seemed like a century, he turned into the hospital parking lot. With an air of great urgency he helped Catherine to her feet, knowing very well he would not be able to carry her the entire distance. Catherine's knees began to quiver as she put her weight on them. Noticing this he wrapped an arm around her shoulders for support, and let her use his other arm to brace herself.  
Glancing at her face, as they approached the sterile glass doors, he noted her puffy red eyes, and tear stained cheeks. Reaching up, he brushed a tear away. She turned to look up at him and the worry in his face, then gave a weak smile. He stopped just outside of the front doors, and turned her toward him enfolding her in a strong hug.  
  
"Don't worry, Cath. Everything will be just fine, you'll see." he whispered into her ear.  
She nodded into his chest, letting a few teardrops fall onto his shirt.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He sunk into a chair in the waiting room. The constant adrenaline rush had left him feeling drained and weak. He brought his hands up to his face, attempting to rub some of the sleep from his eyes. The sterile click of doctor's shoes clicked on the cold tile floors.  
  
"Mr. Grissom?" he looked up, the white coated figure was browsing through the clipboard he was holding.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Follow me, please."  
  
He got up and followed the M.D. through a set of double doors into the maternity ward. They came to a sudden halt outside one of the rooms.  
  
"Ms. Willows requested to see you. Press the call light if you need any assistance." and with that the doctor left, to continue the rest of his rounds.  
  
Apprehensively he opened the door.  
  
She was laying on the bed, the bleached cotton sheets tucked loosely around her delicate frame. One hand was massaging her temples, while the other was draped limply over her swollen midsection. He dragged a chair that had been sitting near the doorway to the side of the bed, and sat down.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
She stopped rubbing her forehead, and let her hand fall to her side "Hey."  
  
"So, how're you feeling?" he asked.  
  
She gave a bitter laugh "Okay, I guess."  
  
"…"  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Sorry? About what?" she looked generally confused  
  
"Sorry that you're in pain, and there's nothing I can do to help. Sorry Eddie's not here to support you. Sorry about everything." he said, shifting his gaze to the floor.  
  
Catherine reached out and took his hand, making him look her in the eyes again.  
  
"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. None of that's your fault. You're here with me now, and that's all I need."  
  
He nodded to show that he understood.  
  
"Just promise me one thing Gil,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"that you won't leave me."  
  
He gave her hand a light squeeze "I promise Cath, I promise."   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later he found himself crowded into the little white room with at least five medical personnel, all of whom were hurrying around strange little instruments or stacks of towels.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but if you can clear the room, we're just about ready to deliver," one of the nurses was attempting to usher him out of the room, when Catherine spoke up from her place on the bed.  
  
"No, please! I want him to stay here with me."  
  
The nurse just shrugged and went back to her preparations.   
He moved back over to the head of her bed, examining her flushed face as she clutched his hand. The many hours of labor seemed to finally be taking it's toll. Her moist hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. Her cheeks were still red and blotchy from the tears shed during the last contraction. Her breathing coming in tired gasps. But worst of all were her eyes.  
Looking into them he didn't see the strength and determination that had been reflected there for as long as he could remember. Instead he saw the fear and hopelessness. Like a lost little girl, with no idea where to turn for help.  
  
"Thank you for staying here with me."  
  
"Well, I haven't broken a promise yet, and I don't intend on starting now."  
  
She smiled to express her gratitude.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was no more than a half-an-hour later that Gil Grissom found himself literally face-to-face with an enraged Catherine, and to be honest he had never been more afraid in his entire life.  
Catherine had managed to fasten a secure hold on the collar of his shirt, and had pulled him down so he was at eye level with her. She was also taking advantage of the current position, by using the opportunity to scream right into his face.  
  
"I'm blaming this ALL on you!" she gasped "ALL of you male…chauvinistic…bastards!!" her pain evident in every syllable.   
  
The doctor looked up from her seat at the foot of the bed "Okay Catherine, just one more push and this will all be over."  
  
"I…hate…you!!!" her speech became hitched with the sheer effort given, before she slumped down into the bed.  
The rustle of movement could be heard at the foot of the bed, and a few seconds later a high pitched wail echoed through the room.  
  
Grissom leaned over and kissed the top of her head "You did it Cath, you did it all on your own."  
  
"I couldn't of, if it weren't for you. And I'm sorry Gil, about what I said earlier…"  
  
"Relax, I know you didn't mean any of it."  
  
"Catherine, would you like to hold your daughter?"   
  
She nodded, and the doctor lowered the pink bundle into her mother's waiting arms. Catherine smoothed away some of the blankets surrounding Lindsey's face, and gazed down at the baby's now sleeping features.   
  
"she's beautiful," she breathed.  
  
"like a little angel."  
  
He nodded in agreement "Just like her mother. I only wish her father had been here to see her."  
  
At that moment the tiny infant opened her eyes to gaze at the two adults huddled over her, revealing beautiful powder-blue eyes.  
Catherine looked up at him too, and smiled.  
  
"Maybe he was."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yay, I'm finally finished!!!! Okay, I realize that most baby's eyes are blue at birth and then change to their permanent color, but let's pretend they don't, after all that's why it's called fanFICTION right? I hope you enjoyed, and please r/r! 


End file.
